Crazy
by FiveFootAngel
Summary: They're both crazy really. NaruGaa mentions of SasuNaruYaoi so if you don't like don't read


Sadly I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it, I also didn't write Crazy by Gnarls Barkley. Anywho enjoy the fic, and once again this is yaoi so if you no like do not read okies?

remember itallics if Shukaku talking

I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place.  
Even your emotions had an echo  
In so much space  
And when you're out there  
Without care,  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much

He exhaled sharply as he felt teeth nip at his neck scraping over the sensitive skin, the whole thing was insane really. This wasn't how people were supposed to act he'd been taught that as a child. It was wrong a taboo, a sin, he stared into the large blue eyes and swallowed nervously. The blonde cocked his head to one side.

"Are you ok?" He said worriedly the pale boy looked down at the floor.

"Yeah." He said hoarsely, "I'm fine." The blonde didn't look convinced at all.

"Are you sure?" He stroked the other boy's cheek. "I don't want this to be forced between us, I care about you." The boy nodded meekly.

"Really?" He murmured disbelievingly, the blonde frowned, evidently annoyed.

"You don't believe me?" He said accusingly, the other boy shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't say that Naruto, I wasn't insinuating that at all ." He muttered.

"Yes you are!" Naruto said angrily, Gaara looked down.

"Don't jump to conclusions." He said finding it hard to keep his emotions in check. He cringed as he heard a mocking laugh ringing in his ears, he gripped his head wincing in pain. 'I can't let him win, I won't let him win...' Breathing heavily Gaara calmed himself down with much effort before sighing. He felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…it's just after Sasuke left..." Gaara stiffened, it was always about Sasuke wasn't it? He was a mere replacement for the raven haired boy...he wondered if Naruto knew he was replacing Gaara or if he had merely replaced him subconsciously

Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Probably

Gaara looked at Naruto aquamarine eyes filled with sadness, "It's always about Sasuke isn't it Naruto?" He said irritated, Naruto scowled at him.

"No it's not Gaara...he's just...well...Sasuke's my...Sasuke was my best friend and he's just-"

"Special to you?" Gaara interrupted angrily.

"Well yeah, Gaara don't be jealous of Sasuke! He's gone now." Naruto said unconvincingly, Gaara smirked sardonically.

"Hmm of course Naruto forgive me if I find that hard to believe..." Naruto stood up angrily.

"I can't believe you!! I can't believe you have so little trust for me Gaara! I've worn my heart on my sleeve and you've thrown it back in my face! You really don't care about anyone but yourself do you?"

"Naruto that's not true I-"

"Whatever Gaara, if you have so little trust for me why are you wasting your precious time on me?" Naruto said clenching his fists, he turned around and began to walk off leaving Gaara alone in the moonlight.

_You've blown it Kid_

Shut up

_No, besides it's fun watching you blow it again...it wouldn't have worked anyway kid, he knows what you are, he's just like all the rest_

That isn't true! Gaara thought angrily Shukaku laughed hysterically,

_You really think that huh? He may have the nine tails but he doesn't understand he never did...besides...he never loved you kid, he loves that Uchiha. Gaara breathed heavily._

"STOP IT!!!" He screamed into the darkness "SHUT UP!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" The laughing still rang in his ears and the skinny redhead dropped to his knees breathing sharp short breaths, tears forming in his eyes.

And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice  
Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,  
Ha ha ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control

Naruto walked back to his apartment sadly, he was shocked at how little Gaara thought of him. He kicked a lamppost angrily, before hanging his head in despair, it wasn't fair, how come everything he cared about or loved left him? Gaara was just like Sasuke, cold indifferent almost like a robot...both had the ability to toss him to the side, to be selfish, to throw everything back in his face, to hurt him. 'It's all so goddamn crazy.' Naruto thought bitterly. 'He's just as bad as Sasuke...' His thoughts difted back to the redhead, the confused, lonely boy he had met years before, he was so angry Naruto was convinced he'd calmed the new Kazekage down but he obviously hadn't. Gaara wasn't different...he hadn't changed, he was still incapable of love, an emotionally stunted boy. He was barely a person...people care about other people, 'Gaara can't care..he just can't.' If he cared he wouldn't left the blonde, it hurt Naruto more than anything. It was like Sasuke betraying him all over again except it seemed different with Gaara. He had always thought Gaara was like him, and now that the redhead was denying the feelings the blonde possessed it felt like a whole new betrayal for Naruto.

Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me  
My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them  
Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done

Both boys didn't sleep that night. Gaara of course was incapable of that, he stared into the night sky blankly, alone once again. He was going back to Suna tomorrow leaving with a heavier heart than he had possessed since he arrived in Konoha. Naruto simply stared blankly at the ceiling, blue eyes dull and emotionless. Thinking back over the night, rerunning the conversations. They were both crazy really.

Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Probably

le fin

wow I wrote that non stop O.o yay me!!! review rhymes with yooouuu sings the self written review song:

reviews are great

reviews are good

yay reviews

yeah I've never been a song writer...this was a break from intelligence is a curse


End file.
